


Turk On the Beach

by FFlove190



Series: Hojo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Legend and Hojo meet up at the beach.





	Turk On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Hojo Appreciation Week: At the Beach
> 
> Unbeta;d

Costa Del Sol was the perfect place to have a vacation. Now that the sandy shores of Junon were crawling with eyes and a responsive military, Costa Del Sol was really the only place an executive could relax without suffocating.

 

The water sparkled with hidden mysteries, the waves made a constant hum of white noise as they crashed against the shore, the sun was at its apex, and the heat distorted the light to give it a nice wavering texture. It was picturesque, the wide beach empty save for Hojo in the lounger - and the head bobbing between his legs.

 

Legend made a noise and Hojo’s dick slid from his lips with a pop.

 

“You know, Professor,” Legend said it with a smirk. He knew, he had sensed that Hojo was close and, per usual, refused him. “You should really invest in some swimwear. You are at the beach, after all.

 

Hojo didn’t much mind the heat with his lab coat and pants (though Legend had discarded those with violent and practiced ease), where else was he going to keep his contraband? Besides, he had no intention of dressing down when Sephiroth wasn’t there to be visibly uncomfortable seeing him partially naked. 

 

Legend was just as heavily dressed - with the suit that hugged his waist and flared at the hips: age had done nothing but made his figure even more enticing. 

 

“And retired Turks should really stop wearing suits.” 

 

“Hmm...” Legend was holding the base of Hojo’s dick and wagged it back and forth like he was deciding what to do with it. The sand from his fingers was course against Hojo’s skin; the tip smacked against the bit of his stomach where his shirt and lab coat had been pushed up in a constant rhythm. “You know as well as I do that Turks don’t retire.” 

 

Hojo didn’t show how frustrated he was, how much the heat of the day and his dick was getting to him. He just said: “Well, don’t you have a monster problem to deal with?” 

 

The monsters he had unleashed to get a little bit of privacy, the ones that always summoned a Turk with smoky kisses. 

 

Legend just smiled, his teeth sparkling; he knew he was in control of this situation. “A SOLDIER Second happens to be on vacation nearby. I’m certain he’ll take care of it.” 

 

Hojo disliked Legend baiting him. He reached down and fiddled with Legend’s sunglasses until they were loose and ready to slip down that sharp face. Hojo much preferred tousling hair, but Legend took it as far too personal an offense and bombs started coming into play. That was fun and all, but Hojo wanted his quicky to stay quick. So the modulating the sunglasses it was: a minor irritant sure to get a rise out of him. 

 

“How polite of him.” Hojo liked the way Legend was frowning at him now. 

 

“Professor.” Legend said cooly, with an edge of threat. “Stop touching my glasses.” 

 

Hojo smirked at that and let his hand travel along Legend’s cheekbones, down the hollow of his cheek, and finally to his lips - they were swollen from use, a bit of precum still on the bottom lip. That silver tongue came out and licked at Hojo’s thumb taking the white smear with it. 

 

With the backdrop of shimmering waves and white sands, Legend kneeling before Hojo’s spread lab coat was picturesque. A brief moment that would burn brightly in Hojo’s memories. It was at times like this that it truly felt like he was on a vacation. 

 

Legend sense the sappiness and moved Hojo’s dick back to his lips. His breath ghosted along the tip, his lips barely brushing it, as he said, “It's a pity you don't gossip with me like old times, Professor. You’re on vacation but we have so little time to talk.”

 

Hojo ran his thumb along the smile line, the carefully hidden dimple. Legend was a Turk he knew intimately, knew for so long, who had - like Hojo - survived despite all odds. It reminded Hojo of his favorite Turk. “You know, Legend, I may have time late- _ ah _ .” Hojo gasped and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to give into the moans. 

 

Nobody was listening but Hojo didn’t want Legend to give him that smug look. 

 

Legend suckled at the head of Hojo’s sensitive cock, his glasses slid just enough to let Hojo see the amused expression in his eyes. Legend winked. And all at once Legend swallowed him whole: a wet moist heat, fingers tickling his balls. 

 

Hojo retaliated by grabbing the nape of Legend’s neck, where his curls could never be contained and he barely tried to style them. There was a slide of teeth, intentional and warning that made Hojo’s legs clench. 

 

There were triumphant voices over the corner; the experiments had been disposed of. The people would be coming back. They were going to get caught. 

 

Here they were, Head of the Research Department and elusive retired Turk Legend - two people who no one would gossip about and everyone would. The story of a lifetime, the shame that would follow them. No one would care but everyone would. What a thrill. 

 

Legend swallowed, and his finger traced Hojo’s asshole like a promise, and that was all it took. Hojo came and it went down the Turks’ throat like a meal on a stakeout. 

 

Legend popped off, licking his lips, and looking smug. 

 

“Well, Professor, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation. I have some girls to woo.” Legend was standing then, brushing the sand off his pressed black pants. 

 

Hojo couldn’t even say anything in response before Legend was fifteen feet away and yelling a hearty hello to the distant heads returning to the beach. 

 

Hojo was forced to get out of his chair and lunge after his pants. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind get caught in his underwear, he just didn’t want to give Legend the satisfaction of winning. Hojo shoved them on with barely a thought to the sand he was going to be picking out of his skin the next few days. 

 

Unlike Hojo’s favorite Turk, this one didn’t like to cuddle afterward. But Hojo liked it that way, the unpredictability of each encounter.

 

Legend didn’t bother to turn around and check that Hojo buttoned his pants, he just lifted a cigar with one hand and stepped into the crowd. The suit was surrounded by skin and disappeared. 

 

Hojo couldn’t help but shake his head. Legend was always so dramatic. 

 

Hojo, meanwhile, had only one drama he wanted to deal with now. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away on a well deserved nap. He was on vacation after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Zack's vacation. Again.


End file.
